narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Rasengan888
Archives: *I *II *III *IV Battle Its your turn, i fixed the my attack, so it hit you ok?--'Shodaime Gen'eikage' (talk|Userpage) 16:31, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Ahatake is always ready but Ahatake's time is limited--Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki 03:00, November 3, 2009 (UTC) I consider Aha a demi-god -_-. Oh and when i say his time is limited I mean my computer time--Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki 03:01, November 3, 2009 (UTC) true. and if it's a test of brains Aha loses. Kurosaki's don't think...they FIGHT!--Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki 21:35, November 3, 2009 (UTC) What the? Ok, so just because you had doubts, you kicked me down to the waiting list, even though I was one of the first to put post mine up first? Ok? Even though you had doubts, you should've asked me first (oh, and you did). Alright. You're the boss. Have it your way. The dark ninja 23:49, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Ultimate Canon Celebration Tourney Why is it on hold?? --KamiYomi 04:21, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Ok look.. I have a bone to pick with you. You hate me, because of what? Something Aha told you? Okay, let me tell it to you like this. Aha posted links to porn on the chat (keep in mind he was already on his fifth chance), then he begged everyone to go to the porn so that he could get porn free. Then, he gets to the chat, and he begs everyone to call him Nagi (which is fine at first) and then, once most of them are calling him that, he demands to be called something else, (Longarm or something like that) and throws a fit when no one calls him that. Armed, Fumi, Sei, Mink, Anbu, Panth, and Kage, all said that he should be banned, so he was. Then THIS MORNING, after his ban for porn, he sends PORN AGAIN to Mang (who is 12). So yes, he is gone. Throw a hissy fit if you want, but I will not allow such things. Good day sir. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 21:26, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Invasion Would you care to join the invasion I planned with my team? I find it pretty important since you're Hokage and stuff... Kai - Talk 16:12, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Administration Status You are hereby requested to join us at Forum:Administration Status, to discuss the direction of our Administration. It is of the utmost importance, and any decision made by the Administration there is final, therefore requiring your attendance. If you do not attend, it is likely you could be removed from the Administration as this is a debate on it's membership. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 07:50, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Hey I lost my position as admin and i locked one of my articles up. can you repromote me to admin again? Long live Yamato! -The dark ninja 20:47, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Hello do u know how to make a charater with the info box on the right side that tells basic info about the person and can u please tell me. Thank u for reading.Matto Fuka 23:15, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Admin-work Hi Rasen, been a while. Sorry to say it, but you aren't allowed to be acting as an admin, with the flagging and telling people off. Sei wants just the admins doing this stuff. --Thepantheon 01:51, April 22, 2010 (UTC)